Regulation of mRNA synthesis in bacteriophage T4 and T7 - infected cells will be studied using cell-free protein synthesis to identify and quantitate specific mRNAs. In addition, T4 mRNAs will be studied by hybridization to recombinant plasmid DNAs containing identified genes. In particular, co-transcription of T4 early and late genes will be studied using the hybridization assay.